


Sometimes You Get What You Need

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being immortal is not a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Get What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Sometimes You Get What You Need  
> Character: Jack  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Being immortal is not a gift.  
> Notes: Written for tw100 where the prompt was Miracle. The title is of course Rolling Stones inspired.  
> Spoilers: Refers to the events in the season 3 finale of Doctor Who.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

The first time Jack didn't know what to think, miracle maybe. Several revivals later it was more curse than blessing. When he finally found answers he couldn't hate Rose for her careless words. Dark times followed, he prayed to a God he didn't believe in to fix him.

When the Master chained him up to test his immortality, finding increasingly sadistic ways to kill him, Jack prayed for another miracle. His prayers weren't answered the way he wanted, they got their miracle in the form of Martha Jones. A madman was stopped, his deeds undone. That was enough for Jack.


End file.
